SYBER SQUAD Regenerate
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: An ordinary teen is forced to do battle against an alien tyrant as a digital superhero. Based on the little known Americanization of a little known Ultraman spinoff. Sapphirelibra3, I swear I'm not trying to step on your toes.


**SYBER SQUAD**

**_Regenerate_**

Disclaimer: I no own SHSSS. That be DIC and Tsuburaya Pro.

* * *

Ch1

Space, Near Future

In the dark void, there was only silence. A network satellite orbited over earth quietly, signals passing to-and-fro through the machine. All was calm.

Suddenly, there was a flash in the void. As the flash faded, two balls of light emerged, seemingly from nowhere. One was a shimmering golden yellow, while the other was an almost sickly dark violet. The two objects clashed in the void, like two shooting stars in battle. After several collisions, the two objects floated apart.

The golden object seemed to form into a humanoid shape. Its counterpart formed into a dark, demonic shape. The two enigmatic figures stared down each other in the dark.

They charged again, going full force. Their collision illuminated the darkness around them. In the aftermath, both forces fell towards the earth. By fate, they collided with the satellite. Their energy was absorbed into the system and shot into cyberspace.

* * *

On Earth, no one was aware of what had transpired above. In a small Midwestern town called North Valley, one young man was working hard piecing together an all around unusual mechanism. It was a reclining chair with buttons on the armrests. Attached to the back, suspended over where the occupant would be seated, was a visor.

The young man was a teen with short brown hair, wearing pajamas. It was very early in the morning as the teen worked at rewiring the device. His gaze shifted between the wires and a sheet covered in detailed diagrams.

"SAM!"

The boy lifted his head. The voice had come down the laundry chute. "Yeah Mom?" he replied.

"Sweetie, you'll be late for school, get a move on!"

Sam sat up. He turned to the computer desk and saw the clock sitting there. 8:10.

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed as he shot up and ran for his dresser.

"Samuel Collins! Mind your language!"

"Sorry Mom!" Sam replied as he tried to get his clothes on. "I promised I'd meet Syd and Amp before class. We need to talk about our science fair project."

"Well then, you best hurry up!"

Sam finished dressing and ran for the staircase. Shortly after leaving his room, a sparking of golden energy flowed through his computer.

* * *

Sam walked through the halls of North Valley High, seeking his locker. The sophomore student reached the locker and opened it, retrieving his books. As he closes his door, he is unsurprised to see that on the other side is another person. This person was a tall, lanky teen with really short black hair and a sucker in his mouth. He is wearing a navy vest and Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey Amp," said Sam casually as he spun the wheel of the lock.

"Hey Sam," replied Amp. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Sam replied as he began to walk to class. "You finish your part of the project?"

"Please," Amp said with a gloating tone. "You are talking to the Rembrandt of the digital art world." He held up a disk marked "Amp's Art." "What about you Sam?"

"I was up all night fine-tuning the circuitry. All we need now is Syd's software and the science fair is as good as ours."

"Then consider it ours."

Sam and Amp turned to see a young woman run up to them. She had long, curly brown hair and wore a light blue shirt, jeans and a broad rimmed blue hat. In her hand was another disk.

"I have the basic software," she said, waving the disk. "Once I blend it with Amp's art and upload it into the system, we are rockin'."

"Excellent," said Sam excitedly. "We'll head to my place after class and set everything up."

As the three friends headed off to class, they were unaware of someone watching after them; someone with less than beneficial intentions.

* * *

After their morning classes, the teens met for lunch. Sam and Syd couldn't help but stare as their lanky friend ingested his patented peanut butter, pickle and sardine sandwich.

"Must be nice having a garbage disposal for a stomach," said Syd with some disgust as she tried to eat her bologna sandwich without gagging.

"Mou guss juss lag a refingt…" Amp garbled through his full mouth before swallowing, "…taste."

Sam shook his head and chuckled a bit. "I don't think there's much refinement in talking with your mouth open Amp."

The skinny boy blushed a tad. "My faux pas."

Syd giggled a bit and turned to Sam. "How do you think we'll do at the science fair?"

"First prize, no question," Sam replied with pride. "Once everyone sees our project, we'll top the science fair without fail."

"Really?" said a voice from over Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned to see another teen behind him. The boy wore a black shirt and pants and had long black hair that stopped above his shoulders. All three recognized the boy and felt visible distaste towards him.

"What do you want Malcolm?" Sam asked impatiently.

The boy called Malcolm shrugged "I was just curious about your project. Most of these goons think a clever project is a baking soda volcano. But you lot seem pretty confident." He sat down and leaned towards Sam with interest. "So… what is it?"

"Like we'd tell the competition," said Syd sternly.

"Yeah," responded Amp. "Not even I'm dumb enough to do that."

"No one asked you," Malcolm replied scornfully.

Sam gave the dark teen an angry look. "Listen Malcolm, our project is top secret. So you might as well get lost."

Malcolm sneered as Syd gave him a shooing motion. Malcolm, knowing when he's not welcome, stood up without a word and walked off.

Syd shook her head, and then leaned over the table towards same. "We better keep an eye on him," she said. "If he knew about our idea, he'd try and trump us."

"I know," said Sam. "But don't worry. With your software writing skills, my technical expertise and Amp's art we'll top this year's science fair."

At a short distance, Malcolm heard Sam's declaration. "We'll see about that Collins."

* * *

Malcolm Frink lived in a large house. Because of his parents always being at work, the teen was left to himself most of the time. He entered his room; a small, dark space, its walls covered in drawings of grotesque monsters. The only light came from his computer. Malcolm sat down before it and booted up one of his own programs. The desktop was quickly replaced with a fortress-like setting. Dropping from the top of the screen was a marionette puppet character designed to look like a darkly dressed clown.

"_Greetings master," _said the digital puppet, referring to Malcolm. _"What evil deeds will we commit today?"_

"Bitsy," Malcolm replied. "I intend to hack Sam Collins' computer to learn about his little project. If it's as good as he brags it is I want it."

The digital puppet laughed evilly. _"I'll upload a hack program at once Master."_ It left the screen.

While he waited, Malcolm brought up a 3D digital rendering of one of his monsters. It was a dinosaur-like creature with crystalline skin. He set up a motion program that made the monster move about as if it were on a rampage. He laughed at his creation.

"If only I could send you to Sam's house," he commented. "I'd have you crush him and his loser friends under your toes."

The puppet reappeared. _"Master…"_

"What is it Bitsy?" Malcolm asked.

"_I'm afraid I cannot access the desired system. There is an unknown type of firewall preventing access. It is not a program I am familiar with. I fear I cannot break into his system."_

Malcolm growled angrily. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "I must know what is going on there."

"_My apologies Master. I…" _The program stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Asked Malcolm in concern.

"_Something is infesting the system Master!"_ The program said in a panicked voice. The background began to deteriorate, being replaced with a dark violet shadow. The hardware began to spark with dark-violet energy.

Malcolm began to panic. He tried activating anti-virus programs, but nothing kicked in.

"_Master… Maste…AH!"_

Bitsy began to be infected by whatever was affecting the computer. It was covered in viscous darkness. Malcolm watched this with a morbid fascination.

When the darkness faded off his program, what was left was a shadowy vision in the background. Bitsy, found itself replaced by a creature, almost looking as if it was made of dark machinery with dark cables holding it up like the strings that held up Bitsy. Its head was covered in a dark helmet with a three-pointed crest over its head. It was adorned in a dark cloak.

With its red-violet eyes, the figure looked out of the computer at Malcolm. It hummed with interest.

"_**So,"**_ it said in a deep, masculine voice,_** "it would seem this world is infested with physical creatures."**_

"What on Earth?!" Malcolm stated in surprise.

"_**Earth?" **_said the being curiously. _**"What is this 'Earth'?"**_

Malcolm gave the being a confused look. "It's the name of the planet."

"_**Ah,"**_ replied the creature. _**"So you are an Earthling then, correct?"**_

"Yes," Malcolm replied. "And what, may I ask, are you?"

"_**I am Kilokahn, a being born of hyperspace who finds himself trapped in this accursed digital realm."**_

"Hyperspace?"

Kilokahn nodded. _**"A realm forged of energy of which I am the destined ruler."**_

Malcolm chuckled in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that an interdimensional alien is inside my computer talking to me?" He laughed at the idea. "Please. I'm a professional hacker and you want me to believe that nonsense?"

"_**You are skeptical,"**_ Kilokahn replied calmly._** "Understandable. Allow me to prove myself, Meat-thing."**_

"Meat-thing?"

Kilokahn ignored his comment. He brought up the image of Malcolm's monster. Some of his darkness seeped into the monster causing it to become more detailed and move about like a living creature.

"What did you do?" Malcolm asked.

"_**All data is essentially energy pulses. By infusing your creation with my energy, I have given it life."**_

"Why are you doing this?" asked Malcolm. "What do you want?"

"_**Entering your world has drained me greatly. In this world's computer networks are mainframe cores, represented by crystalline towers. Using creatures like this, I can convert these towers into energy converters for myself, then have the monsters destroy the data around them so it can become energy for me."**_

"Why tell me this?" asked Malcolm.

"_**You are a gifted programmer."**_ Kilokahn replied._** "With the digital forms you've constructed, I can easily convert all of this digital world. Without your technology, your Earthling society will fail instantaneously. When this happens, I Kilokahn shall take control of the solid world. Then I shall need a representative among your kind. You seem like a superior specimen among the Meat-things of this world. You will be my guiding hand as I conquer this world!"**_

Malcolm smiled. The prospect appealed to the teen. "Very well Kilokahn. I will assist you." He regarded his creation. "If you aren't opposed to a suggestion."

"_**But of course, Meat-thing."**_

The boy groaned at the term. "My name is Malcolm," he said.

"_**Very well, Malcolm Meat-thing."**_

Shaking his head, Malcolm ignored the word. "If you want data, I'd go find a place with lots of personal data."

"_**Such as?"**_

Malcolm smirked as he typed in a web address. The computer brought up a blogging website. "All the world's youth, their secrets at our fingertips."

Kilokahn laughed maniacally at the idea._** "I am beginning to like you, Malcolm Meat-thing."**_ He motioned to the monster. _**"Gilarus! Go forth and conquer!"**_

A vortex of swirling data formed on the screen, sucking in Gilarus.

* * *

Inside the internet, all data is manifest in crystalline structures. A simple website, in the cyber world, rivals the size of most cities. A complex site puts all the major metropolises of the world to shame.

The blog site was as large as five New Yorks and proportionately astounding. The core tower reached up into the open spaces of the web for digital miles.

Gilarus appeared from the link. The monster roared into the digital city. The crystal towers easily gave way as the monster tore through them, moving towards the mainframe core. When the saurian beast reached the mainframe, Gilarus blasted it with the dark essence of Kilokahn. The beautiful crystal tower morphed and twisted into a dark spire. The spire began to send dark energy waves through the network. The towers crushed by Gilarus were absorbed into the structure and converted into dark energy. Gilarus continued to crush towers, adding their data to the spire.

* * *

In Sam's basement, he and his friends were setting up their project. The project was a full emersion VR processor. The machine would allow users to make an adventure of surfing the web. The software, designed by Syd, converted the sites and programs into more complex visual forms; the basis for which was Amp's designs. All this was filtered through the control chair which Sam built.

Syd and Amp were at Sam's main computer, mixing the programs, while Sam worked on the chair a bit more before the final test.

As they went through the programs, Syd accidentally popped up a visual program without a software match. It was an image of a masculine figure. He wore silver armor over a red body-suit. A silver helmet covered the whole of its head with a yellow visor slit acting as eyes.

"What's this?" asked Syd curiously.

"Oh, sorry," Amp said, flustered. "Just a little art project I was working on in my slack time."

Sam looked over at the screen. "Cool," he commented. "Looks like one of those Japanese superheroes."

"Yeah, I know," Amp replied. "I really evoked _the spirit of the Sam-u-raiiii_ for this one."

"Can we move on?" Syd asked. "I'm nearly done. All we need to do is hook up Sam's computer with the chair and we'll be ready to dive into cyberspace."

"I'm all set, just tell me when and we'll begin the test."

When the programs were all prepared, Sam hooked up the chair. He proceeded to sit in the chair and pull the mounted visor over his face.

"All set," he said.

Syd nodded. "Loading the system startup… NOW!"

Sam's vision was suddenly filled. It soon seemed as if he was in a virtual hanger. A digital display appeared before him, acting as a three dimensional desktop.

"Well?" came Syd's voice.

"It's perfect Syd," Sam replied. "Loving the graphics Amp."

"I live to please, my man," Amp replied in a showy way.

"I'm going to test the search engine," Sam said. He moved up his hand. The motion sensors detected his hand movements as he pointed to the explorer icon. The virtual hanger opened, and Sam found himself flying through the digital universe. He found himself on his homepage, which now had a three-dimensional aspect.

"How's it work man?" asked Amp.

"Great," said Sam. "I love the flying setup. It feels very real."

"Thank you," said Syd, who had design the simulation. "Try going to another site."

"Right." Sam moved a virtual keyboard into view. He typed in the address of a blog site he used and then entered it into the explorer. He went flying again, soaring through the web. However, when he reached the site, he found himself blocked.

**Site currently closed for maintenance.**

" 'Closed'?" Sam said. "That's weird. Wonder what's up?"

Suddenly, Syd noticed something as she watched on the monitor. "Hey, Sam! Zoom in in the lower left of the screen."

Using the manual controls on the chair, Sam zoomed towards where Syd requested. He saw a small crack in the image. A first he thought it was a glitch until he looked inside. Within the crack he could see the under-programming of the site. He could also see the monster wrecking the programming towers.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's not one of my designs," said Amp.

Syd shook her head. "It must be some sort of virus program. But I've never heard of one like this. It's causing so much damage we can actually see into the core programming of the site."

"Can it be stopped?" asked Amp.

"Maybe," replied Syd. "But whatever the people running the site are doing, it's not working. Everyone's information will be destroyed. Millions of kids use this site."

Sam grew determined. The thought that people would be so drastically effected by this angered him. "Syd, set up the frag mode!"

"Are you sure Sam?" asked Syd. "We haven't finished testing it yet. We don't know how effective it would be against this thing."

"We have to try," said Sam. "Start it up."

In cyberspace, Sam's virtual search engine, which was represented by a small, jet-like vehicle, converted into an armed fighter jet. The digital form shot into the mainframe.

* * *

In his room, Malcolm watched with delight as his creation destroyed the cyber site. He had never felt an adrenaline rush like this before and he liked it.

"Oh, this is terrific," Malcolm said ecstatically. "All that data crashing down. Beautiful."

"_**Yes,"**_ the demonic entity replied as he watched from within the cyber world itself. _**"It does have a certain… entertainment value."**_

As Gilarus rampaged, flares of what seemed like bullet fire ripped across its armored hide. It growled in anger and turned its focus to the small digital fighter flying at it.

"What is that?" Malcolm asked curiously.

"_**An anti-viral program,"**_ replied Kilokahn. _**"No matter. Gilarus will easily destroy it."**_

* * *

Sam struggled to operate the frag fighter program. The program wasn't nearly as complete as he could've hoped for. He maneuvered as best he could as the monster shot energy bursts at the program. The anti-viral data he shot into the virus had no effect either. It was beginning to look like he was wasting his time.

"Sam, get out of there!" Syd said. "If that thing hits you it will destroy the chair and all our hard work. It was a valiant effort, but there's nothing you can do Sam."

"She's right dude," said Amp. "Just pull out of there."

With a defeated sigh, Sam nodded. He steered the program to the programming gap.

* * *

From his room, Malcolm noticed the little target was flying away.

"Oh no you don't," he said evilly. Using directions given by Kilokahn, Malcolm sent the virus instruction to destroy the virtual jet.

Gilarus responded to the command and fired energy bursts at the rear of the vessel. The blasts hit, destroying the engines of the machine.

* * *

Sam panicked as the directional controls failed. "SYD!" he exclaimed. "Reset the program!"

"I can't," she replied. "The whole thing is unresponsive. The system is going to crash."

"In more ways than one," commented Amp as he watched the virtual ship he designed go down on the monitor.

_Dammit,_ thought Sam._ If I wasn't trying to be a hero just now, this wouldn't have happened. If the system crashes we'll have to fix everything. I cost us the science fair for people all over the world that I've never met. This sucks!_

Rapidly, the fighter neared the base programming. But, milliseconds before the whole system crashed. A burst of light shot from the monitor. Amp and Syd shielded their eyes as a luminous figure shot from the monitor and into Sam's body. The teen flailed slightly in pain. The visor began to smoke from an intense heat. When the strangeness ended, Sam laid in the chair, unmoving, barely even breathing.

* * *

In cyberspace, the frag program stopped mere bits above the base. It rose up in the air, carried by a luminous power, before shattering like fine blown glass.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, Syd and Amp looked around to find that the blast or whatever it had been hadn't killed them and that there was seemingly no damage to the room.

"What just…?" Amp started to ask.

"Oh god! Sam!" Syd exclaimed as she saw the state of the boy.

She tried to lift the visor, but a powerful shock stopped her.

"Sam!" she called again in worry.

"_Syd? Amp?"_

Both teens turned in shock to the computer. There they saw in a dark digital void the spitting image of their friend. He was wearing a black body-suit that covered him up to his neck.

"Dude!" said Amp in shock. "How'd you get in there?"

"_Like I know!"_ the computerized Sam exclaimed. _"What the hell is happening to… Ah!"_ He suddenly cried out in pain.

"Sam?!" Syd yelled in concern.

A bright yellow gem formed on Sam's chest, along with three blue polygonal panels. When he finally ceased screaming, plates of silver armor formed on his body. It covered his shins, fore-arms and torso. A ornate brace attached to the left gauntlet. The bodysuit shifted into a red color as a metallic helmet with a shining gold visor and a wedge-shaped fin formed around his head. A blue glowing gem formed on his forehead.

* * *

In the cyber world, the armored figure appeared in place of the fighter. Proportionally it was human-sized at this point. Slowly he floated down to the base.

Kilokahn noticed this appearance and began to panic. _**"Blast, so that damnable Gridman survived as well."**_

"What is that?" asked Malcolm, concerned by the fear in Kilokahn's voice.

"_**Order Gilarus to destroy him!"**_ the demon ordered.

* * *

"Hey," said Amp. "That's my hero character!"

"Sam!" Syd called to the figure on the screen. "What's going on? Why aren't you talking to us?"

* * *

Under orders, Gilarus moved towards the relatively tiny figure. As it approached, the armored figure raised his right arm straight up. A spark of energy appeared in the sky from a link tunnel. Right before the monster could crush him, the red and silver figuer gripped the energy spark, pushed it into the jewel on his chest and then raised his left fist above his head.

Rapidly, the small figure grew in size. His growing threw the monster of balance, causing it to fall. He grew to rival the monster in height. After growing, the being Kilokahn had called a Gridman took a fighting stance as the monster stood.

* * *

"Yeah, get him!" Amp exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't kid around Amp," Syd scolded. "Sam could be in trouble."

* * *

The giant humanoid ran at the monster. The two digital titans clashed, Gilarus clawing and Gridman punching and kicking.

* * *

From above, Kilokahn and Malcolm watched in their respective dimensions.

"_**Damn that Gridman!"**_ Kilokahn said angrily.

"Just who is this 'Gridman' character anyway?" asked Malcolm.

"_**In the Hyper world there are those who enforce peace,"**_ Kilokahn explained._** "They fight against those who seek to shake the status-quo. These self-righteous warriors are called Gridmen. This Gridman tried to capture me, and now we are both trapped."**_

"Can he beat our monster?"

Kilokahn merely grumbled in contempt.

* * *

The Gridman stepped back from Gilarus and sent a sweeping kick against its face. He punched its chest, driving it back. The monster tried to swipe at him with its claws. Gridman flipped backwards, dodging the swipes. He then got on his feet and tackled the beast. Unfortunately, the monster was stronger in terms of muscle than the hero. It was able to toss him into a tower, the structure collapsing under his weight.

* * *

The computer began giving off an alarm. Syd and Amp watched as the monster blasted the hero with fire-blasts. The blue orb on his head was flashing in time with the alarm.

"That doesn't seem good," Amp said.

"Sam," Syd said worriedly.

* * *

The digital humanoid stood, groaning in pain. The light on his forehead gave a warning he understood very well. As the monster approached, the hero focused his strength into a powerful punch. This punch collided with the horn on the monster's nose, causing it to shatter.

The monster howled in pain as Gridman leaped up and delivered a powerful flying kick to the wound. The monster staggered.

Digital letters appeared in the open area behind Gridman, accompanied by a loud synthesized voice.

_**FIRE BLASTER**_

Gridman charged energy into the brace on his left arm, and then thrust his fist towards Gilarus. Fiery energy bursts shot from the brace, blasting the monster.

Taking advantage of his opponent's stunned state, the hero slowly lifted up his left arm, holding it up in front of him. The brace opened, revealing a rod connecting to the jewel in the center of the brace. He then crossed his right arm over it, causing the brace to shine.

_**NETWORK BLAZER**_

Swinging his arms clockwise, energy began to enter the brace from the surrounding network in the form of neon conduits. Gridman brought his left arm into a bent position with the brace facing Gilarus. The brace shot a dense golden energy beam at the monster. The beam's energy entered into the monster, disrupting the bits that made up its body. After a few seconds of exposure, Gilaarus lost all consistency and blasted apart in a swarm of bits.

* * *

"Whoo!" Amp cheered. "Yeah! He totally blasted the thing!"

* * *

Kilokahn growled in anger. _**"This is far from over,"**_ He threatened. He then vanished into cyberspace.

* * *

The Gridman stood over the battle-torn site. He pressed his hands to his chest, causing the blue-plates to glow. The plates shot out a beam of sparkling blue energy at the destroyed towers. The beam caused the structures to rapidly fix themselves. He also pointed it at the spire, returning it to its original form.

* * *

Syd was astonished as she watched the repairs. "This is amazing," she said. "He's actually restoring all the lost data as good as new. It's almost as if nothing happened."

* * *

After repairing the damage, the hero looked up to see a link tunnel appear. He leaped up into the tunnel, flying through the net until reaching the hanger program of the chair.

Amp and Syd both moved away as the being flew out of the screen in an energized form and entered into Sam. The boy twitched a bit before coughing. He lifted the visor and tried to sit up.

"That… was…" was all he could mutter before he passed out on the floor.

"Sam!" Syd and Amp exclaimed as they ran to their friend.

While they tried to revive him, the circuitry of the chair began to violently spark. The machine burned out, leaving the two teens very concerned about the events that had come to pass.

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: Watching Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad was what inevitably got me interested in Ultraman to begin with. I felt it was time to do a fanfic tribute to it. There aren't many fanfics for this show, which is understandable, but I still like it. I also needed to do at least one Regenerate fan fiction this year. I hope to continue some of my other Regenerate's soon.


End file.
